


Do You Want to Fall in Love With Me (and Go to France) ?

by quietcloud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Strangers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietcloud/pseuds/quietcloud
Summary: Lily gets drunk and decides to ask a stranger to pretend to be in love with her because she wants to win a free trip to southern France. James thinks she's too pretty to tell her no.





	1. Questionable decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Jily fic. I love these characters so much (and have read so much Jily fanfiction) that I decided to write something. It's a fake-dating AU because I love overused tropes. I really hope you enjoy!

James leaned against the counter of the coffee shop his friend Remus worked at.

“Hey Moony, are you on break soon? I had an idea I wanted to run by you.”

“Well it's not that busy right now so just go ahead. Although if it's to talk about filling Filch's car with apples or some shit, I am very busy and I can't talk right now.”

James put his hand on his heart, taking mock offence. “Apples? Come on Moony, what are we? _Amateurs_? Obviously we'd pick something stickier. Like those weird honey sweets Peter carries around when he's sick.”

Remus rolled his eyes as he adjusted the blue apron he was wearing. As if to illustrate his previous point, the doorbell jingled. A blonde woman came in and made her way towards the counter, concentrating on the menu which hung above the barista's head. She seemed slightly confused by all the choices available. While Remus left to offer his help to the customer, James took out his phone. After checking his facebook and twitter notifications, which were mostly Peter yelling at everyone about macarons, he opened _Matchmakin_ , the dating app he usually used. He scrolled through the suggested profiles absentmindedly, lifting his eyes every once in a while to check if Remus was coming back soon. He noticed a blur of red disappearing from his screen as he was still scrolling without looking. He went back up and that's when he came across the picture of one _Lily Evans, London_ , a woman with red hair who was quite possibly the love of his life. Because _Wow_. 

“You do know that app has a messaging system, right? You cannot contact her by staring at her picture for several minutes.” 

“Oh sod of, Moony! Just look at her! How could I not?”

“Prongs I can't actually see the picture if you keep shoving it in my face. I know you wear glasses but some of us can actually see just fine by holding the phone at a normal distance.”

“Oh insulting my eyesight? Weak.” Nevertheless, he stopped fidgeting. “Just look.”

“Yeah she's pretty.”

“Pretty? Are we looking at the same picture because that woman is not merely _pretty_.” This time, James didn't seem to feign being offended. 

“Whatever. Don't you have work to do or something?”

“I'm a primary school teacher. And it's summer? Who's the smart one now, Remus?” James raised his eyebrows, pasting the smuggest smirk on his face.

“Ugh please go annoy Sirius. I have work.”

 

 

 **Prongsie to** _ **Sirius Black ft his fans**_ **:** Remus is cancelled

**Wormtail** **to** _**Sirius Black ft his fans** _ **:** why

**Wormtail to** _ **Sirius Black ft his fans**_ **:** what did moony do

 **Prongsie to** _ **Sirius Black ft his fans**_ **:** do NOT say the nickname he doesn't deserve it

 **Sirius to** _ **Sirius Black ft his fans**_ **:** what did I miss

 **Sirius to** _ **Sirius Black ft his fans**_ **:** did he fill your drink with mustard again

 **Sirius to** _ **Sirius Black ft his fans**_ **:** Remus wtf you swore you'd wait until I was there to do it again

 **Sirius to** _ **Sirius Black ft his fans**_ **:** you soLeMnlY swOrE

**Sirius to** _**Sirius Black ft his fans** _ **:** I agree with James, Remus is cancelled

**Remus to** _ **Sirius Black ft his fans**_ **:** stop making me text while working

**Remus to** _**Sirius Black ft his fans** _ **:** Also that meme is  aweful Sirius let it go

**Wormtail** **to** _**Sirius Black ft his fans** _ **:** *i nsert frozen gif*

**Sirius to** _ **Sirius Black ft his fans**_ **:** nEveR

 **Prongsie** **to** _ **Sirius Black ft his fans**_ **:** can we get back to me pls?

 **Prongsie** **to** _ **Sirius Black ft his fans**_ **:** I found my soulmate and Remus deamed it as unworthy of his attentionTM

 **Sirius to** _ **Sirius Black ft his fans**_ **:** Is it a squirrel?

 **Prongsie** **to** _ **Sirius Black ft his fans**_ **:** Sirius is cancelled

 

 

 **Prongs** **to Wormtail:** hey so what should I send?

 **Wormtail** **to Prongs:** ? Elaborate

 **Prongs** **to Wormtail:** to Lily!!

 **Wormtail** **to Prongs:** still no idea what you're on about

 **Prongs** **to Wormtail:** she's this girl on a dating app and she's way too beautiful dqsjihihkf

 **Wormtail** **to Prongs:** why are you asking me, I thought padfoot was “the expert with the ladies”

 **Prongs** **to Wormtail:** lmao he said that in middle school. sirius is gay af

 **Prongs** **to Wormtail:** and i'm ignoring him

 **Wormtail** **to Prongs:** because of the squirrel thing?

 **Prongs** **to Wormtail:** please focus. what should I tell Lily

 **Wormtail** **to Prongs:** well I'd start with hi

 **Prongs** **to Wormtail:** no that's lame

 **Prongs** **to Wormtail:** wait I have a great idea

 **Wormtail** **to Prongs:** no pickup line

 **Prongs** **to Wormtail:** I was totally not going to say that

 **Wormtail** **to Prongs:** oh nvm then go ahead

 **Prongs** **to Wormtail:** okay so maybe I was going to say that

 

 

 **Marlene to** _ **your local girl gang**_ **:** drinks tonight. meet at 8

 

 

“To Mary and her angsty poetry!”, Dorcas shouted to make herself be heard despite the noise in the pub. The girls clinked their glasses together before downing the burning liquid as fast as they could. Mary smiled.

“Thanks girls. It really means a lot.”

“Of course we were going to celebrate. It's not everyday our friend's angsty poetry gets published in a magazine!” Marlene said as she gestured for the bartender to come to buy the next round.

“Will you ever stop calling it that?”, the petite girl asked.

“Probably not.” Lily admitted. She squeezed her friend's hand over the table. “We are all really proud of you, Mary.”

Marlene cut in. “Alright enough sentiment guys. Let's drink!”

 

 

DO YOU WANT TO TRAVEL TO SOUTHERN FRANCE WITH YOUR NEW BOY/GIRLFRIEND?

We are throwing a contest for the people who have found love with Matchmakin! We are looking for good-looking couples who have met using our app. Participate to maybe win a four-day all-inclusive trip to Nice, France!

To participate, send us a picture of you and your partner with a link to his Matchmakin profile through our contact page (a picture of you together is preferred but separate pictures are accepted). Don't forget to write Matchmakin In Nice as the subject of your message! Five couples will be chosen!

Requirements:

\- Participants must be 18 or older

\- Participants must reside in the UK

\- Participants have to be willing to be filmed several times each day. The footage will be used to promote Matchmakin and will appear on our website as part of a series titled _a Match Made in Heaven_. Filming will take place in the hotel restaurant, at the pool or the beach, as well as in the city of Nice. To ensure your privacy, participants will never be filmed in their suites and never more than three hours a day. Click  here for more info on _a Match Made in Heaven._

 

 

Mary giggled as she tried to put Marlene's keys in the door for the fourth time. The latter was too occupied by kissing Dorcas' neck to help in any way. Lily just sank to the floor because her legs didn't seem to work anymore. She took her phone out of her purse and opened Matchmakin. She stared determinedly at it until the words stopped being blurry and jumped up once she managed to read the message that had popped up on her screen. She took Mary's hands, who had eventually succeeded in opening the door, and started jumping up and down.

“I don't get it Lils. What are we celebrating now?” Her friend asked as the redhead made her twirl.

“I'm going to France!”

“That's amazing!” Marlene screamed in delight. Dorcas and Marlene had apparently stopped kissing, at least long enough to hear the other girls' conversation. The four women entered the flat.

“Matchmakin is throwing a contest to win a four-day trip to the south of France!!!” Lily explained as she shoved her phone in Mary's hands. The four girls flopped down onto the couch in Marlene and Dorcas' living room.

“Lily wait! It says here that it's only for couples 'who have found love with Matchmakin' ”

“Oh” Lily fell onto the floor. “No France for me I guess… that's seriously so unfair.” Tears welled up in her eyes. Marlene sat up suddenly.

“I have an idea! Mary why don't you make a profile and you guys can pretend to be in love!”, the brunette suggested. Lily high-fived Marlene to congratulate her on this great idea.

“The trip is a week from now. I'm alone at the bakery this month, I can't leave.”, Mary answered. “I'm sorry Lily.”

“Shit, I have work too.” Dorcas said. “Not all of us are eternal students like Miss Lily here.”, she added as she prodded her friend's shoulder with her foot.

“Well it's not my fault if becoming a doctor is so damn long. I wouldn't have done it if I had known.” Lily defended herself.

Mary smiled, albeit a little maniacally. “Yes you would. Because you're smart and nice and I love you.”

“I love you too but I still wanna go to Fraaance!”, she whined, dragging the sound.

“Well just pick someone and ask them if they're free and want to do the contest with you.”

“Dorcas I love you that's such a good idea!”

Lily started crawling on the carpet in search of her phone, before she remembered that she had given it to Mary. She took it back, unlocked it and started to scroll through the profiles.

“I need someone attractive. Just because I want to go to France doesn't mean I'll go with just anyone. Oh what about this guy?” She angled the phone toward her friends, who were still sprawled out on the couch. It seemed Mary had fallen asleep.

Marlene shook her head “Nah, can you imagine kissing that mustache?”

Lily shuddered. “Venom has a mustache. Wait that's not his name. Oh yeah, Ver-non.” She scrolled to the next profile, ignoring Dorcas and Marlene who had started chanting 'venom, venom!'.

“What about her then?”

“She looks too much like Marlene. It's creepy.”

“No she doesn't! I'm much prettier than that!” As Dorcas and Marlene bickered, Lily continued her search.

“He's perfect! It says he's a teacher so he should be on holidays too, right?”

Marlene snorted. “Right cause that's totally why you chose him. Not the fact that he's super hot and has glasses.”

“Glasses?” Dorcas asked.

“Our dear Lily has a thing for glasses.”

Dorcas pondered the idea. “Oh yeah, I totally should have noticed this before.”

Lily took off her shoe and attempted to hit Marlene with it. Unfortunately, she only managed to hit the bottom of the sofa. “I do _not_. Whatever, gimme the phone back.”

 

 

 **Lily Evans to James Potter:** do you want to be in love with me and go to France?

 


	2. Communication is key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James' reaction to Lily's message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two! It's shorter than the first one and I think most chapters will be around this length (800 words or so). Tell me if you'd prefer longer chapters. (but obviously that would mean I would update less often.) Thanks for your reactions to the first chapter, means a lot :)

“So I thought about it and came up with a foolproof plan. In about a week I message her and we talk for about a month until I ask her for her phone number. Then, I should probably wait another month or so until I call her on the phone and we start talking regularly. And after maybe three weeks, I'll ask her out with flowers, a poem and a boombox outside her window.”

Sirius held up four fingers. “I have four things to say. One, did you actually sleep or did it take you all night to make up that _genius_ plan? Two, do you know these kind of apps are designed to set up dates directly? Three, that is a very creepily detailed plan for some girl you've never met. Four… Well I forgot what it was but you've got the gist of it.”

“Oh I have a fourth one”, Remus spoke. “Four, at what point in that plan will you find out her address to bring her the aforementioned flowers, poem and boombox?”

“Now, what would I do without you, Moony? Always finishing up my sentences.” Sirius asked playfully.

Ignoring his friends who clearly didn't deserve to hear his amazing plan, James looked at his phone. Shortly after, he emitted a squeak that made his three friends turn towards him.

“What was that sound, Prongs? Taking inspiration from Wormie, I see?” Sirius asked.

“There was a giant spider, literally _on_ my head! And that was seven years ago! ” Peter complained.

“I'm pretty sure you own that sound by now, Wormtail. You should probably patent it too.” Remus suggested before being shoved against Sirius.

Sirius raised his finger to scold him. “Careful Moony! I understand you can't keep your hands off of me, but not in public dear!”

“Piss off, Sirius!”

James repeated the sound before speaking. “Stop flirting! I have important information”.

“What is it, Jamesie? We're all ears.”, said Sirius while stroking James' hair. The gesture usually would have annoyed James but he seemed to happy to care.

“She messaged me! Lily Evans messaged me first!”

“What does she say? Does she want to know your address to bring you flowers and a boombox?” Peter asked, trying to look over his shoulder. James angled his phone screen towards him.

 

 **Lily Evans to James Potter:** do you want to be in love with me and go to France?

 

The boys stayed silent for a bit. “Not to burst your bubble but that girl is definitely weird.” Remus spoke carefully.

“No she isn't! She must have sensed our connection too!”

“Why does she want to go to France, though? Sounds like serial killer talk to me.” Sirius added.

“You guys are just jealous because I get to go to France with a gorgeous woman.” Sirius raised one eyebrow questioningly and James sighed. “Gorgeous person, whatever, you know what I mean.”

“I'm pretty sure you should ask about details first, James.” Peter suggested.

Remus nodded to show his agreement and added: “Yes and maybe get to know her before crossing the English Channel, okay?”

 

 **James Potter to Lily Evans:** Hi!! That sounds great but could I ask why?

 **Lily Evans:** Read the contest thingie in your notificztioms

 **Lily Evans:** Notifications*

 

James opened the message he had previously ignored in favour of reading the redhead's message. It seemed there was a promotional contest to win a trip to Nice. The idea of going to France with a stranger might sound crazy to some people, but to James, who had spent the last few days staring at said stranger's pictures, it was an opportunity. He was going to meet this girl in person and he was going to make her see that they were meant to be.

 

 **James Potter:** I'm in

 **Lily Evans:** that was easy

 **James Potter:** should we exchange numbers to discuss it? The notifications on my phone don't always work

 **Lily Evans:** and you think you're snooth don't you

 **Lily Evans:** ugh smooth*

 **James Potter:** do you have a new phone or is typing always this hard for you?

 **Lily Evans:** fuck u

 **Lily Evans:** 07 821 655 872

 

 **Unknown number to Lily!!!! :** Hi this is James Potter you can save my number in your phone

 **Lily!!!! to Unknown number:** ok thanks

 

 **Lily!!!! to Sexy Glasses Guy:** send me a picture of you so I can enter us into the contest

 **Sexy Glasses Guy to Lily!!!! :** just take my profile picture

 **Lily!!!! to Sexy Glasses Guy:** okay

 **Lily!!!! to Sexy Glasses Guy:** done! ;)

 **Sexy Glasses Guy to Lily!!!:** great! talk to you in the morning! Good night Lily

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing the marauders. I hope you enjoyed Sirius and Remus' not so subtle flirting. This story will not focus on them but I do plan on getting them together at some point. Also I tried to be funny with the names in the characters' phones, I hope I somewhat succeeded. Oh and I don't know if it was clear but I tried to imply that Wormtail got his nickname by making a mice-like sound once. I'll post chapter three on Sunday, I think. Finally, what did you think of the chapter length?


	3. Questionable decisions (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily regretting her decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three everyone! Thanks for reading this far. I know the beginning is a bit slow but I hope it's still enjoyable. A short-ish chapter again.

The four young women were sitting at the table of Dorcas and Marlene's tiny kitchen. Lily was scrolling through her phone.

“Mary, how could you let me do this?”

“How is this my fault? We were celebrating _my_ poetry. I had the best reason to be drunk.”

“Angsty poetry”, Dorcas corrected. “But yeah, good point.”

“Lily, it's no one's fault. Just tell sexy glasses guy that you were drunk and/or joking and call it off.” Marlene suggested.

“Well I guess I could but...” Lily didn't finish the sentence.

“But you won't because he's sexy glasses guy?” Marlene said at the same time as Mary asked: “Because you're too god-damn stubborn?”

“I'm _not._ ” The three girls looked at Lily sceptically. “I guess I am.” She conceded. “But stop calling him that.”

“And what is his contact name in your phone?” Marlene asked with a smirk.

“I hate you. You and your unrealistically good drunken memory.”

“So what are you going to do?” Mary went back to the main topic.

Lily sighed and stared at her corn flakes as if they would tell her what to do. “I mean, the chances to win that trip are pretty slim, right? So I can just pretend nothing happened.”

“Well if it's based on looks I'd say you have a pretty good chance of winning. Aren't you supposed to be filmed, or something?”

“Crap, I had forgotten about that.”

 

 

“Are you still planning on going to Mars with that redheaded beauty of yours, James?” Sirius asked as he was checking his hair in the mirror next to his dresser.

“Mars? Come on, France is not that far.” James replied from where he was sat on his roommate’s bed.

“Yeah, but knowing you, you'd have also said yes to Mars, wouldn't you?” Sirius found James' eyes in the mirror's reflection.

“Fair point. And yes, I'm still doing it. Although she hasn't messaged me since that first night.”

“She's probably busy. Or regretting her choice in partner.” Sirius added with a wink as he adjusted his leather jacket's over his shoulders.

“ _Haha._ ” James laughed sarcastically. “What are you actually getting ready for? Date?”

“No. I'm just going to work on commissions at the coffee shop.”

“The coffee shop our dear friend Moony works at?” James inquired with a smile.

“Yes. I don't frequent any other coffee shops. Why?” This time it was James' turn to search for his friends eyes in the mirror, and the latter seemed to carefully avoid crossing his gaze.

“No reason. Have fun.”

Sirius opened the door and saluted James with a hand to his head. “I always do.”

 

 

Dear Ms Evans and Mr Potter,

We are pleased to announce that you have won our contest! You and your lover will be able to enjoy a four-day all-inclusive trip to Nice, Southern France. The trip will be from the 16th of this month to the 20th. Please fill out this form online and agree to the terms and conditions before the 13th.

 

 

“Crap, crap, crap, crap….” Lily muttered as she threw her phone on her bed. The small plastic object bounced back and landed on her duvet a few centimetres further. She took the phone in her hand again and cursed as she saw that the message it displayed had not changed. “Fuck!” She went into her most recent contacts and called Mary.

“Hey Lils! How are you!” Mary's joyful voice reached her through the device.

“Mary, it's terrible. I'm going to France.”

“Well that doesn't sound terrible at all. How come you're… Oh!” Mary stopped once she realised what her friends was talking about.

“I know! What have I done?”

“You don't have to do it Lily. No one's forcing you to.”

“I know. But I don't want to disappoint James, you know? The messages he sent me were very enthusiastic about this whole plan.” Lily explained.

“You don't owe him anything, Lils.”

“I know. But if I call it off, then he probably wouldn't go on a date with me, right?”

“Okay he cannot be that cute.”

“Well...”

“You really do have a thing for glasses, huh?” The laugh in Mary's voice was hard to miss.

Lily ignored her friend's question. “What should I do?”

“Well if you don't want to cancel, the only other option is to go.”

“I guess it'd be like a really long date. In France. Sounds pretty good when you see it like that.”

“Sounds dreamy. I'm almost jealous.”

“I'll tell Reg you said that! Thanks Mary, love you!”

“I said 'almost'! Love you too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They meet in the next chapter I promise! Tell me what you thought of the chapter and have a nice day :)


	4. First meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Lily (finally) meet in a coffee shop to plan their trip to France

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Another short chapter but I'll try to schedule an update for sometime in the middle of next week (I only have internet on my laptop on the week ends). The next one is a tiny bit longer. Enjoy :)

James adjusted his shirt's collar while looking nervously out the window. His hand flew to his hair when he saw a woman with flaming red hair come in. She looked around and seemed to pause for a moment when she saw him. A few seconds later, she was marching towards him like she was going to war.

“Lily Evans. Pleased to meet you.” She said as she sat down in the chair in front of him with a grace almost comparable to Sirius'.

“I had guessed as much. Although you're not the first girl to accost me in this coffee shop. Happens all the time.” James smiled at his ingenuity. _Damn that smile. That was a smile that could make her do stupid things._

“Don't make me regret this, James.” The smile that was splitting James' face fell. It was Lily's turn to smile. “Don't worry. I'm too invested now to call it off.” A waiter came to ask for their order. They both answered and turned to face each other again.

“So.” James took a more serious expression. “We should probably find a backstory. How long have we been going out?”

“A few months at least. Or we could say it was a love at first sight kind of thing.” Lily suggested. _Not that far from the truth_ , James thought. “Short but intense.”

“Passion. I like it. So we've gone on what, 5 dates?”

“We'll worry about the dates later. I'll send you a description of different dates for you to memorise.” Lily spoke as if she had done this her whole life. _Had she?_ Oh god, had James fooled himself into thinking he was special when she had just picked him at random to go to France? He wouldn't blame her. France _was_ pretty brilliant. “For now we should probably get to know each other.”

_She wants to get to know me! It's not just for the trip._ “You know, basic stuff like childhood and studies. So we don't look like  total strangers in front of the camera.” Lily added.  _Oh,_ maybe not then.  _Why was she so hard to read?_

James seemed to think about his answer. “Well, it's probably best not to hide it: I grew up pretty privileged. Potter Manor, boarding school in Scotland, the whole thing really.”

“Manor? You must be joking.”

James' ears reddened. “Ummm. I'm not? I swear I'm not some rich asshole. Well my parents are rich. And I used to be pretty asshole-y. But I got better I swear! ..I'm just making it worse, aren't I?”

At least Lily looked pretty amused. “It's okay. I prefer blushing over entitled. I'm afraid my childhood was pretty ordinary. Raised in the suburbs. Went to primary school and high school there. I did manage to get a scholarship to study in London.” She explained with a proud smile.

“That's impressive. What did you study?”

“I'm still studying actually. Medicine. I saw you were a teacher?

“Medicine! Even more impressive. How are you so perfect?” _How can he say that and look so composed?_ Lily thought, _He was blushing five seconds ago!_

“Yes, I teach elementary school. Favourite colour?”

 

 

James closed the door to his flat and threw his keys in the bowl by the door in a perfect arch. He smiled at the ping emitted by his phone. He checked and it was as he had hoped an email from Lily. The text itself was pretty professional sounding, but James chose to focus on the small smiley face at the end, next to her name. He downloaded the file she had sent and opened it. It was a pretty extensive list of all the dates they had supposedly gone on, complete with what they had eaten and where. It also included information like first kiss and first snog. _Funny she separated the two_. James found himself smiling at those little words, as if the actions had actually happened. _Soon_ , he told himself.

The afternoon had gone pretty well. They had chatted for two hours and she had laughed at several of his jokes, even if she had later refused to admit it. It had almost been perfect. The only thing that James hadn't liked was the end of it. When she had shaken his hand. Actually _shaken_ it. Could she get even more impersonal?

Now all James had to do was memorise the list Lily had sent him, pack his suitcase, and try not to die of anticipation before next week. _Only five days left_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are super appreciated. Like, honestly, you can't imagine how much they make me smile. Have a nice day! Also if you want to talk to me or whatever, my tumblr is araniaexumae.


	5. Airport shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jily goes to France together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here they go! Leaving for the wonderful, sunny town of Nice. Enjoy the chapter!

“Are you sure he said 9 o'clock? Maybe you misheard.”

“It was over text Marlene! He's not coming!”

“Yes, he is. He's just late. Don't worry too much, Lils. You always do.” Marlene touched her friend's cheek affectionately.

Lily snapped at her. “I always worry just _enough_. He's not coming! He realised that this plan was crazy and that he shouldn't go to France with a random girl from the internet to pretend to be in love with her whilst being filmed for a stupid reality show!”

“Well when you put it like that…” A deep voice, full of laughter, made both women turn around. “It does sound a little crazy.”

“James.” Lily seemed to be at a loss for words. He liked how she looked with her mouth hanging open. Then her cheeks became flaming red. “You are thirty minutes late. What the fuck is wrong with you!” She shouted and stepped towards him, making him take a few steps back.

“I'm sorry! I realised at the last minute that I had forgotten to pack my passport.”

Lily scoffed at his excuse. _Damn_ , _she look_ _s_ _even better when she_ _'_ _s angry._ “I couldn't very well go to France without my passport.” He tried to argue.

“I don't care about your reason. You are _late_. And you could have texted me.”

“I was convinced it wouldn't take that long. I'm really sorry.” James looked at her earnestly. “I am sorry to have kept you waiting. Won't happen again.” Lily looked at him dubiously. “I'll _try_ to not let it happen again?” She smiled. He did prefer her smiling.

Marlene cleared her throat. “Hi, I'm still here actually. Marlene McKinnon.”

She and James shook hands. “If I find out that you're a sociopath or that you are planning anything ill-intentioned towards Lily, I will find you and make you regret it.” She added with a brilliant smile on her perfectly painted red lips. She checked her watch. “For now, I'll trust Lily's judgement. I have to go to work. I'm already late.”

Marlene looked at James disapprovingly, kissed her friend on the cheek and left.

“Wow. Seems like it'd be better not to piss her off.”

“Definitely. But don't worry, she's just being a good friend. It's not like me to go on trips with strangers so she's a bit worried.”

James smirked. “So I take it I'm special?”

“Well all my friends had to work this week and your profile said you were a teacher so I guessed you were free.” Lily laughed when James' confidence visibly deflated.

“Ouch. Thanks for the ego boost.”

“Now that you're finally here, shall we go through check-in?” Lily suggested.

 

 

“Man, how is this so long?” James whined as he checked his watch for the fourth time in five minutes.

“Not a very patient person, then?” Lily asked.

“Not at all.”

Lily had noticed James never stopped moving. He was either standing up and pacing or sitting down and jiggling his leg. He was so restless she was almost getting tired from watching him. Not that she was staring, or anything.

“Do you want to play a game?” James asked. Begged might have been a better word for it. Lily closed the book she had brought with her.

“Sure. What did you have in mind?”

“Our flight isn't until forty minutes, right?” Lily nodded. James gave her a conspiratorial look and bent down towards her. “Well then, we have let's say... fifteen minutes? to go anywhere we want and find the coolest or weirdest object we can.”

“Okay. But no stealing.” Lily chided.

“Of course not. I'm more creative than that. Get ready to get crushed.”

“What does the winner get?” Lily asked. “It's no fun if I don't win anything.”

“Oh you're so sure you'll win, aren't you? Winner chooses a snack for the other to buy. I'm hungry.”

“Food. Always works for me. Okay, so we'll meet here at precisely twenty to ten. If you're late again, you lose.”

“You wish.”

The two left in opposite directions. Lily waited until she was out of his sight to stop walking? What the hell was she supposed to do? A cool object? _What does that even mean?_ Why did she agree to this? Oh well. She couldn't go back with nothing. She wasn't going to lose. Not to James. She didn't want to see the smug look he would get when he saw her arrive with nothing. _Don't kid yourself,_ she thought _, smug is totally your new thing_. Lily could almost hear Marlene's voice say those words. But it didn't matter. She was not going to lose anyway.

 

 

“A watering can? Where did you get that?” James sounded almost impressed.

“It was near that big potted plant right here.” She pointed to an indoor plant twenty meters away from them. “Someone must have forgotten it.”

“You're the one who said no stealing! My, my, miss Evans, what a hypocrite.” Lily liked the sound of her name on his tongue.

“Shup up. It's borrowed. I'll put it back, of course. So what did you bring? Do I win by forfeit?”

“Trust me. That would be the only way you could ever win against me. And I don't forfeit. _Ever._ ” He looked down at her. _Why was he so tall?_

James walked up to a bench and took a round metal object from under it.

“A stop sign? How was this in an airport? Did you go out and then back through security?”

“Nope. It's actually from airport security.” James smiled a shit-eating grin. “No idea who would try to bring that in their carry on but I've got them to thank, I guess.”

“You _stole_ from airport security?”

“Relax, I borrowed it.” He said, mimicking the expression she had used earlier.

Lily was definitely impressed. And very curious as to how he had done it. “How did you get past them though? I'm fairly sure they don't let people near confiscated objects.”

“Never underestimate the power of a good distraction.” He grinned. Lily felt there had to be a story behind it. Or several.

“Well I guess you win.” Lily conceded. “But don't get used to it. And stop smiling like that!”. It made her want to wipe the smile off his lips. _With her lips_.

While James was executing a victory dance, a voice announced that they could start boarding the plane. He immediately stopped.

“Quick! You have buy my victory cookies!” He took her by the hand and took off running towards the nearest coffee shop counter. He then excitedly pointed at a giant triple chocolate cookie.

“Don't worry, I'll get two of these. Now run and bring back that stop sign where it came from.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually googled "weirdest things found at airport security" for this chapter. Please tell me what you thought of the chapter, I love love love hearing your opinions. Have a nice day :)


	6. Bienvenue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Lily arrive at the hotel in Nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading this! I'm having a lot of fun writing it. Also, a little shoutout to the person who commented under the name 'nice', classic pun. You'll see Peter had the same idea as you ;)

**Prongsie** **to** _ **Remus Lupin is a nerd**_ **:** I'm in Nice!

 **Wormtail to** _ **Remus Lupin is a nerd:**_ nice

 **Wormtail to** _ **Remus Lupin is a nerd**_ **:** ;)

 **Prongsie** sent a picture to _**Remus Lupin is a nerd**_

 **Prongsie** **to** _ **Remus Lupin is a nerd:**_ outside the Nice airport

 **Prongsie** **to** _ **Remus Lupin is a nerd**_ **:** I hope you're enjoying your 15 degrees. It's 28 degrees here!

 **I'm a nerd to** _ **Remus Lupin is a nerd:**_ Sounds horrible, actually

 **Remus Lupin** deleted his nickname

 **Remus** **Lupin** **to** _ **Remus Lupin is a nerd:**_ Stop it Sirius

 **Padfoot** set **Remus Lupin** 's nickname to **Nerd in Chief**

 **Padfoot to** **Remus Lupin is a nerd:** never

 **Nerd in Chief** left the groupchat

 **Padfoot** added **Remus Lupin** to the groupchat

 **Padfoot** set **Remus Lupin** 's nickname to **nerd in denial**

 **Padfoot to** _ **Remus Lupin is a nerd**_ **:** so how is our dear Lily?

 **Prongsie to** _ **Remus Lupin is a nerd**_ **:** perfect

 **Prongsie to** _ **Remus Lupin is a nerd**_ **:** she really is the woman of my dreams

 **Padfoot to** _ **Remus Lupin is a nerd:**_ cute. does she know that?

 **Prongsie to** _**Remus Lupin is a nerd:** _ just WAIT

 

 

“Bienvenue à la villa Victor Hugo! We hope your trip was pleasant. Leave your luggage here. I'll show you to your room.” A very enthusiastic man wearing a tux welcomed them, gesturing for them to follow him into the lift. “How are you liking France so far?”

“It's very hot.” Lily answered with a smile.

“Yes, you're lucky to arrive on such a sunny day! Where are you from?”

Lily and the man continued with their polite small talk while James just listened. He was very tired from the flight and if he was being honest, he had trouble understanding the hotel worker through his strong French accent. The lift doors opened with a _ding_ and the man lead them to a brown door with the number 48 written in white cursive. He opened the door before giving the blue plastic cards to Lily and James.

“We hope you'll find everything to your liking. Just ring the reception if you need anything.”

“Thank you.” Lily said while James nodded with his most polite smile.

 

The bellboy arrived at that moment to bring them their luggage and they thanked him before going inside.

The room was nicely decorated, with a bouquet on the table by the window and a few paintings of boats hanging on the walls. The window was huge and allowed the light to fall on the bed and cast the whole room in a crisp, white glow. The bed sheets were white, and there were no rose petals like James had feared when the reception worker had said that the suite was _perfect for lovers_ and actually _winked_ at them. But luckily, the decoration turned out to be tasteful.

James smiled as he watched Lily let herself fall onto the bed. Her hair fanned out around her head like a red halo. That was a sight he would love to get used to. Lily sat up and looked at him.

“Do you mind sharing the bed?” she asked. “I really don't care and it seems dumb to have one of us sleep on the ground when there's enough room for two.”

“I agree. It's fine.” They were both adults. Sharing a bed really wasn't much. _Let's just hope the rest of my body feels the same way_ , James thought.

“So the meeting with the video team is in less than an hour. Do you want to do anything or just stay here?”

“I'm pretty tired actually. I was thinking I'd take a nap.”

“No problem. I'll unpack quickly and then go for a quick walk.”

The truth was, Lily wanted to get out of the room. James had been lovely for the whole trip, funny and considerate and _perfect,_ really. She was in way over her head. Seeing the room they would share for three nights - and especially the bed - made her realize how crazy this was. As much as she tried to convince James and herself, sharing a bed with a stranger was weird. She was pretty sure James wasn't going to take advantage of the situation in any way, but it was still uncharted territory to her. Lily threw her clothes out of her suitcase and into one half of the cupboard as quickly as she could and then grabbed her phone and one of the hotel key cards before bolting out of the room.

 

 

 **Lil** **y** **to** _ **waffles are better than pancakes, Mar**_ **:** what am I doing

 **Lil** **y** **to** _ **waffles are better than pancakes, Mar**_ **:** why didn't you stop me

 **No they're not** **to** _ **waffles are better than pancakes, Mar:**_ oh honey are you okay?

 **Dorcas to** _ **waffles are better than pancakes, Mar**_ **:** was he rude to you?

 **Dorcas to** _ **waffles are better than pancakes, Mar:**_ cause I will cut him

 **Lily to** _ **waffles are better than pancakes, Mar**_ **:** no no he's great

 **Lily to** _ **waffles are better than pancakes, Mar**_ **:** too great

 **Lily to** _ **waffles are better than pancakes, Mar**_ **:** and we have to share a bed for THREE NIGHTS

 **No they're not** **to** _ **waffles are better than pancakes, Mar:**_ I'm missing the problem I think

 **No they're not** **to** _**waffles are better than pancakes, Mar** _ **:** what could you do in a bed with sexy glasses guy for a few nights… hmmmm let me think

 **Lily to** _**waffles are better than pancakes, Mar** _ **:** NO

 **Lily to** _**waffles are better than pancakes, Mar** _ **:** I don't go that fast

 **Dorcas to** _**waffles are better than pancakes, Mar** _ **:** you do actually

 **Lily to** _**waffles are better than pancakes, Mar** _ **:** yeah but what if it's awkward afterwards? I'm stuck here three more days

 **Mary to** _**waffles are better than pancakes, Mar** _ **:** I'm here! I'm catching up, wait

 **Mary to** _**waffles are better than pancakes, Mar** _ **:** Don't worry Lily, if he does anything you don't like just tell him

 **Lily to** _**waffles are better than pancakes, Mar** _ **:** I AM NOT HAVING SEX WITH HIM

 **Mary to** _**waffles are better than pancakes, Mar** _ **:** I meant in general life but that too ;)

 **Lily to** _ **waffles are better than pancakes, Mar**_ **:** oh sorry, continue with the advice then

 **Lily to** _ **waffles are better than pancakes, Mar**_ **:** you're the only wise person here

 **No they're not to _waffles are better than pancakes, Mar:_** I could pretend to be offended but I'm really not

 **Mary to** _ **waffles are better than pancakes, Mar**_ **:** well I don't have much too say really

 **Mary to** _**waffles are better than pancakes, Mar:** _ Enjoy Nice. Remember you've always wanted to go

 **Mary to** _**waffles are better than pancakes, Mar:** _ Enjoy your time with James also, cause I know you like him

 **Mary to** _**waffles are better than pancakes, Mar:** _ don't do anything that you don't want to do

 **Mary to** _**waffles are better than pancakes, Mar:** _ except the filming. I'm sorry Lils but you have to do that

 **No they're not** **to** _**waffles are better than pancakes, Mar:** _ but how hard can it be ? Smile, hold his hand, kiss a little

 **Lily to** _**waffles are better than pancakes, Mar** _ **:** oh fuck

 **Lily to** _**waffles are better than pancakes, Mar** _ **:** why did you let me do this

 **Mary to** _ **waffles are better than pancakes, Mar:**_ I have to go. bye Lils! Good luck  <3

 

Lily walked around the hotel for a little while before going back in. She tried to make as little noise as possible in case James was asleep. She opened the door and closed it softly, turning around to see James in bed. He looked like he had just woken up and looked adorably sleep-rumpled. His hair was even messier than usual and sticking up in every direction. _That's not fair._ He yawned and moved his hand around in the direction of the night stand, reaching for his glasses and perching them on his nose. _That's even worse_ , Lily thought. _Some people shouldn't be allowed to wear glasses._

He noticed her near the door and a huge smile split his face.

“Ready to show them how in love we are?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not very important, but maybe you noticed I only mention when someone has an accent, but I don't change how the words are written. Maybe it's because I'm french but I've actually always found the written french accent the Beauxbatons students/teachers have to be quite annoying. I think it's probably because I first read harry potter in french, so there was no difference between how the British and French students spoke. Anyway, I hope you can still imagine these characters speaking with a french accent.  
> I hope you're enjoying the slowburn. Please leave a comment or some kudos if you are. And have a nice day! (Also to the person with the "nice" pun, I hope you don't hate Peter because I guess that'd be a failed shoutout then, but I had already written it in before you made the pun and I like to write Peter as a real part of the Marauders, not just some awkward kid that followed them around)


	7. Made for TV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting with the filming crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you're all doing well.

James took her hand in his before they reached the filming crew. He smiled reassuringly. Lily was not grateful for the butterflies in her stomach - _fucking butterflies, was she sixteen again?-_ which did not help her calm down the least. James on the other hand, looked completely at ease. Amused, even.

“Hi! You must be Lily and James! I'm Noelle. It's so great to meet you. You're even more gorgeous in person.” A brunette woman walked towards them and hugged them both. Lily didn't think she had ever seen someone so enthusiastic about meeting people.

“Hi! We are.” James answered and smiled warmly.

“I hope you've enjoyed the room so far.” There was no mistaking the innuendo in that sentence. James coughed.

“Let's sit down!” The woman suggested, taking James' free hand and dragging them both towards a nearby table. She made them sit in front of her and pulled a folder out of her bag, which was on a chair next to the table.

“So this is the filming schedule. As you can see, you will not be filmed more than three hours a day. Hopefully you'll both be telegenic. I'm sure you'll be. Such attractive people!” She complimented them again before handing them a white sheet of paper.

As promised, they weren't going to be filmed that much. More than Lily's liking, but she was getting a free trip to France in exchange, so could she really complain? Looking lovingly at James and kissing him once or twice shouldn't be so hard. _Don't kid yourself, you can't wait to kiss him._ She would have liked their first kiss to not be for the cameras though. So she'd have to make it happen before – she looked at the timetable – _shit_ , they were going to be filmed right now. She still had a chance though. They were only going to tape “presentation shots” right now so maybe these wouldn't involve their lips touching.

“You're going to film us right now?” Apparently James had just read the same thing.

“Yes. Don't worry, it won't take long. You just have to tell who noticed the other's profile and messaged the other first.” She explained with a big smile. _Does her face not get tired?,_ Lily wondered. “We can do several takes. But of course you'll be free sooner if you nail it on the first take!”

A man appeared out of nowhere and started adjusting Lily and James' hair and applying some make-up to Lily's face. It didn't take more than twenty minutes and when Lily was allowed to glance at herself in a small round mirror, she was pleased to see that it looked more or less like her usual make-up. She could never get the eyeliner as symmetrical as this, though.

Noelle came towards them again. “Okay, so if you're ready, we'll start right away."

“Don't we practice first?” Lily asked.

“We prefer to film even the first take because often it looks the best. Our goal is for it too look real.” The woman explained. “But don't worry, you can mess up. Well _a little_. We do have a schedule.” She reminded them with a too sweet voice.

James grabbed Lily's hand again and squeezed it. “Don't worry. I'm great at improvising.” She didn't have any trouble believing that. Just by the fact that he had agreed to this whole charade in the first place, Lily could tell he was a spontaneous person. She smiled at him.

“Okay let's do this.”

 

 

 

“She was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. Honestly. I was just scrolling through Matchmakin absentmindedly and I actually almost missed her profile. That would have been a shame, really. It was the hair that I noticed first. Obviously. And then the freckles. I really like freckles. ”

Lily could feel her cheeks heating up. She probably looked like a cherry tomato by now. How could he just say all these things of the top of his head? She really hoped at least some of it was true. _You can't just make up all of that, right?_

“So you were the one to message her first, then?” Noelle asked.

“No, actually. I was too intimidated by her to say anything. She messaged me about a week later, I think? Maybe a little sooner. Couldn't resist the Potter charm.” James smirked to the camera. Not that surprisingly, he was very good at being in the spotlight.

“Well I can't say I blame her. Thanks for meeting with us, guys. See you soon!” Noelle waved at the camera and Lily reminded herself to smile just in time.

“That was great, guys! Lily, I think you not talking in this one could be beneficial. It'll make people curious about you.”

Lily was relieved to hear that. She had found herself unable to talk once the camera had started recording. “I'll try to be a bit more comfortable about it next time.”

“Don't worry, dear. You'll get used to it in no time.” Lily guessed Noelle wasn't so bad in the end. Aggressively nice, but nice nonetheless. “And James, you were marvellous! You were really born for TV. With a face like that, it's not surprising.”

_Did I say not bad?_ Lily grabbed James right hand in both of hers and leaned towards him.  James, maybe sensing her irritation or maybe just to play pretend, kissed her temple.

The brunette woman checked her watch. “I'm sorry, I have to meet one of the other couples right now. I'll see you to night !”

Lily looked at the timetable they had been given and noticed that there was indeed something planned for this evening. _Dinner reception with all the couples and other hotel guests._ She hoped the other couples would be nice. And that they wouldn't notice that James and she weren't well, a couple.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you thought :)  
> This chapter is pretty uneventful, I guess. I hope you liked it anyway.


	8. She's coming over here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to the reception and meeting the other guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating on Sunday like usually, I had some math homework that was really killing me and I mostly wanted to sleep. Enjoy the chapter (I'm sure you'll appreciate the end)

James and Lily had spent the rest of the afternoon playing a card game in their hotel room. It was now time to get ready to meet the other guests at the dinner reception. Noelle had told them that they might be filmed, but only from a distance. They wouldn't have to speak this time. After the short meeting, Lily and James had gone back to their room without mentioning what he had said. Now that it was over, James realized it might have been a bit much. _The most beautiful person ever, really?_ Lily had been graceful enough not to talk about it. Now, she had gone in the bathroom to change into her dress while James stayed in the room. He was thankful Remus had helped him pack and reminded him to bring fancier clothes. He would have looked slightly out of place in shorts and a t-shirt. He took the aforementioned fancier clothes, which consisted of a classic black tux over a white shirt and put it on, struggling only slightly with the cuff-links. He guessed all the receptions his parents had brought him to when he was growing up turned out to be useful.

He was just finishing with tying his tie when he heard the door of the en-suite opening. He turned around and was faced with Lily, looking _breathtaking_. She was wearing a dark blue, strapless dress which stopped at her calves and the colour looked beautiful with her hair. Speaking of hair, it was flowing down her shoulders in shiny, _shiny_ curls and he really wanted to touch it. James only noticed his hand had flown up to his hair when he felt his hand on his scalp. He ran his hand through his hair, like he always did, and smiled at Lily.

“Evans! All of this for me?”, he joked. “You look positively ravishing.”

Lily smiled and looked at her feet, which were still bare. Her toenails were painted turquoise, although most of it was chipped.

“Thank you, James, you look handsome too.”

She put on her shoes, which were simple and elegant black flats. “I only wear heels if I really have too.” She explained. “Which is basically whenever Marlene manages to talk me into it. Seriously, why would anyone willingly wear these. I personally don't see the appeal in suffering so much. For what, to be _tall_?”

“Well not everyone can be naturally tall.” James teased her while patting her head. “And everything that's small is cute.”

“Piss off, Potter.”

 

 

James and Lily entered the reception side by side. It was taking place in the interior garden of the hotel. Fairy lights had been strung from tree to tree and made the place look joyful and welcoming. Lily immediately led James to the buffet tables, where they both grabbed a flute of champagne.

“To crazy shenanigans.” James lifted his glass towards Lily.

She clinked her glass with his. “I'll drink to that.”

James was about to suggest that they go meet the other guests when Noelle came towards them.

“James! Lily! Thank you for coming. You both look dashing. Let me introduce you to the other couples.” He tried to remember the last time someone had payed him so many compliments. He couldn't help but think there were too many of them for them to be genuine. Nevertheless, he smiled politely.

“Yes, that'd be lovely.”

The brunette woman led them towards a group of four people. There were three women and one man, who were called Jean, Florence, Alice and Frank. The two first looked mostly annoyed to be there, while the last two gave them bright toothy smiles.

 

 

Later in the evening, Lily found herself alone with Alice. She liked the girl. It really seemed like they could become friends. They each grabbed a macaron of the buffet table, raspberry for Lily and lavender for Alice – the catering company really had gone all out, the macarons tasted heavenly - then walked towards a small fountain in a more quiet corner of the garden. Alice nodded in the direction of James, who was laughing with Frank and a woman Lily hadn't met yet.

“You haven't been together long, have you?”, she asked.

At least the answer wouldn't be an outrageous lie. Technically, they had not been together long. _Never_ is a pretty short time. “No, it's fairly new.”

Alice smiled. “I can tell. You look like you're not completely used to each other yet. Don't worry, though, it's obvious James is crazy about you.”

Lily felt her cheeks heat up once again. _Damn those redhead genes._ “Yeah I like him a lot too. I'll admit we rushed into this a bit, participating to the contest and all, but I just really wanted to go to France, you know?” Lily felt comfortable with Alice. She didn't think revealing their charade was a good idea, especially not before speaking to James first, but something about the other woman made her feel at ease.

“Don't worry, I get you. If I hadn't already been engaged to Frank, I think I would have just picked somebody at random to go with me!” Alice joked. _If only_ _you_ _knew…_

“You guys are engaged! I didn't know! Congratulations!”

 

 

Towards the end of the evening, James and Lily had found each other again and were wondering if it was acceptable to leave. They had both been up pretty early in the morning for the plane and couldn't wait to go to sleep. Of course, it was that moment that Noelle chose to come and speak to them, _yet again_. Contrary to the connection she had immediately felt with Alice, someone Lily did _not_ like was Noelle. All her fake smiles and constant pushing were starting to annoy her. If she had to be honest, though, what truly infuriated her was how she interacted with James, always telling him how handsome he was or how funny his jokes were and how he was just _made for tv_.

 _D_ _oes_ _she flirt like that with all the men on the show? Doesn't she get that they're, you know, in a relationship?_ _(_ _Or supposed to be at least._ _)_ Lily noticed the other woman walking towards them out of the corner of her eye, and couldn't help what happened next. It was just to keep Noelle at bay, really. That was the sole reason why Lily grabbed James, one hand fisted in his jacket and the other on his tie, and yanked him down towards her to kiss him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cliffhanger, huh? I guess you'll just have to wait and see what happens next :p  
> Also, this is totally unrelated but I made some moodboards for the gryffindor girls this week end so if you'd like to see how I picture Marlene, Dorcas, Mary, Alice and Lily, head on over to arananiaexumae on tumblr (the posts are all under /tagged/gryffindor-girls). Okay, self promo over. I hope you liked the chapter. I hope to include some more Frank/Alice stuff later on. What did you think?


	9. Miscommunication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kisses and misunderstandings. basically James and Lily pining after each other while being convinced the other is not interested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! When I posted the first chapters I always had a few already written but not anymore. This is the last one I wrote so I'm not sure how soon the next update will be. Enjoy :)

Lily had feared James might have been too surprised to not give them away, but she clearly shouldn't have worried. And damn, did that man know how to kiss. He cupped her face in his hands and deepened the kiss, _just_ at the right moment. Lily pulled back, trying not to get to carried away, but almost regretted it when she saw the look in James' eyes. His hazel eyes, which were filled with mirth not five seconds ago, did not hide his desire in the least. He stood to his full height again and licked his lips, not once leaving her out of sight. Lily cleared her throat.

“Sorry. Noelle was coming towards us again.”

“Oh. Yeah, sure. What are fake boyfriends for?” His whole expression had changed. What was previously desire had been replaced by a stony smile. One that didn't reach his eyes. “Should we go back to our room, then?”

“Sure. Let me just find Alice to say goodbye.”

“I'll wait for you in the elevator.” James spoke briskly before walking away.

 

 

The ride to their floor was horribly silent. They both stared resolutely where the other was not, stealing glances in the reflection of the mirrored elevator wall. James let Lily walk out of the elevator first, and she led the way to their shared room, opening the door with the small white key card. The light over the handle flickered to green before the redhead pushed the door open.

The bed seemed bigger, somehow. It filled the room and took up the whole space. They had spent an hour sitting on it earlier, and it had been fine. But the idea of sleeping next to each other, especially after how things had ended at the party, was daunting now. Terrifying, even.

James asked if he could shower first and Lily just nodded. She took off her shoes and aligned them next to his near the door. She heard the door of the bathroom open and close before she had time to turn around.

 

 

James let the cold water hit him, not even waiting for it to warm up before standing under the spray. Cold water always helped him clear his mind. He really had to get his feelings under control. Lily had once more reminded him that he was only here for the sake of a free trip to France. That was what they had agreed on and if she didn't want anything to happen, he wasn't going to push her. Still, he had better keep his feeling in check if he didn't want to feel completely heartbroken by the end of the week. Kissing Lily was going to be inevitable in the next days. And there was nothing worse than being _so close_ to something you want while knowing that you will never have it. He let his head fall against the green tile of the shower wall and sighed.

 

 

Meanwhile, Lily's head was buzzing with too many emotions. She didn't have anything to do while waiting for James to finish his shower. It felt weird to sit on the bed, so she was just standing with her back to it, staring at the painting of a boat on the wall opposite her like she was trying to memorize it. She had tried to read for a while, but her brain just could not focus on something that wasn't _James._ She kept smiling when she remembered how it had felt to kiss it, only for her smile to crumble when she was reminded of his face afterwards. No matter what he had said, the kiss had clearly bothered him. They hadn't discussed PDA much, but she had assumed kissing was fine. Was kissing _her_ this bad? Maybe he wanted to make sure she knew where he stood. _Which is as far away from you as he can, apparently._ It was fine. She wasn't here for James. She was here for herself, for France and the Mediterranean sea. He was just a part of her plan to get there. A means to an end. And she had succeeded. She was there now, and would visit Nice no later than tomorrow. So why did it feel like she had just lost to some game she didn't know the rules to?

She turned around sharply when she heard the en-suite door opening again. James was only wearing maroon pyjama pants and Lily had not prepared herself to see this much _skin_. It was clichee, really: James towelling his hair while a few water drops glistened on his chest. Lily stopped herself from drooling and forced her eyes to go back to his face, but she probably shouldn't have. James was still mad apparently, and was staring at a point right above her head. Lily grabbed her stuff from the cupboard and walked to the bathroom, closing the door so fast she almost got her hair stuck in it.

She tried not to think about James too much while she showered. She couldn't even properly enjoy the memory of seeing him shirtless because she kept being reminded how he was mad at her. She had to apologize and set clearer guidelines.

She went back to the room after her shower, feeling self conscious about her sleep shorts. When she had been packing her suitcase with Marlene, the other girl had joked that Lily was clearly going to try to seduce James. Showing off her legs only seemed stupid now. Like she was throwing herself at him when he couldn't even look her in the eye. James had already turned of the lights and was pretending to sleep. His breathing wasn't deep enough to fool Lily though. She let him pretend anyway and walked to the other side of the bed, slipping underneath the covers and wispering a shy _goodnight James_ before closing her eyes.

 


	10. The eye of the beholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Lily visit a museum and walk around Nice's vieille ville

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here is the next chapter. I usually read it over a few times but I just finished writing it and I figured it had been a little while since my last update so here it is! I can always go over it later. Tell me if you see any mistakes. Enjoy

The next morning, Lily woke up feeling warm and comfortable. She had slept better than she had in a while. She stirred a little, rubbing a hand over her face before realizing that she was actually halfway lying on someone. James Potter. The man she had decided to pretend to date to be able to go to France. The man she actually wouldn't mind dating. _O_ _n the contrary_. The man she had kissed last night and who apparently hadn't enjoyed it as much as she had.

But although Lily had felt disappointed last night, today was a new day. Lily Evans did not accept defeat this easily. She was going to show James what he was missing out on. She felt him move underneath her but stayed where she was. She attempted to smooth down her hair before putting her head back on his chest, even tucking her head under his chin. She closed her eyes and waited for him to fully wake up, before looking at him and smiling.

“Hi, James. Did you sleep well?”

 _Wow_. James had not been ready for seeing Lily Evans that early in the morning, and that close to him. More precisely, he had not been prepared to _feel_ Lily Evans this close to him. He prayed his body would not get _too_ excited, and inched his hips and legs away from her as discreetly as possible.

“I slept like a baby. And you?”

“I slept well too.” She grinned at him and James pretended to rub his eyes so he had an excuse to stop looking. Was she doing this on purpose? Looking so sleepy and pretty and _perfect_ when he couldn't have her. Simply being friends with Lily Evans sounded great, but waking up to her was not the way to do it. He sat up slowly and she did the same. She then threw the covers away from her legs and stood up. She walked excruciatingly slow towards the bathroom. Okay, now that was just unfair. James had pretended he was asleep last night so he hadn't seen her pyjamas but those shorts were _short_. Shorter than what you'd usually wear when sleeping next to a stranger, he reckoned, but he was shirtless, so he felt a little like the pot calling the kettle black. Then again, she probably had not based her choice of sleepwear on how attractive it made her look _._

Lily had not felt this stupid trying to impress a boy since high school. And even then, she was more focused on her studies to actually give boys -or girls for that matter- that much attention. She splashed cold water onto her face and stared at herself in the mirror for a few seconds. She imagined the pep talk Marlene would give her, were she there. _Come on, Lils. You are hot and smart and James Potter would be lucky to have you._ _You are going to have him drooling by the end of the day._

 

 

“Chagall is considered by some like the last survivor of the first generation of European modernists. His style was a mix between fauvism, cubism and something entirely unique. He was internationally recognized. The windows he designed for the Reims cathedral are one of my favorite works by him.” James explained, a huge grin on his face. They were visiting the Chagall Museum. Lily liked art as much as the next person but hearing James talk about it immediately made it fascinating.

“I didn't know you liked art so much.”

“I do. I actually considered becoming an art teacher.” He admitted.

“Why didn't you?” Lily asked, eager to get to know more about him.

“I don't know. Teaching primary school seemed like the better fit. But who knows, I could always go back to school.”

“So you always knew you wanted to teach?”

“Not at first. But I had the most wonderful teacher, Minerva McGonagall, in boarding school. She made me want to teach. Also, I was such a rowdy student, I figured I should make up for it and give back to the world.” Lily laughed.

“Somehow I have no trouble believing that.”

“We called each other the Marauders. Always up to no good!” He pledged, sounding as if he had done it a thousand times before.

“Marauders, really?” She teased.

James crossed his arms, puffing up his chest. “Hey, no judging! We were eleven. Besides, we were _cool._ ”

Lily shook her head in disbelief, smiling fondly. “I'm sure.”

 

 

They had lunch in a small restaurant near the museum. Lily pretended to be annoyed when James stole some of her _salade de chèvre chaud_ , but he repayed her with chocolate mousse so that was alright. James felt his ears heat up when he realized that the waiter thought they were a couple. Lily didn't correct him. After all, it was good practice.

 

Next on the schedule was a walk through the _vieille ville_. The tv crew met up with them at 3:15. Once again, Noelle called them beautiful, insisting on James' _out of this world_ appearance or whatever. Lily had stopped listening. She hoped James was paying attention and would be able to tell her what to do. She wasn't going to avoid speaking this time though, so she made herself listen at least to the end of the woman's explanation, which didn't give her much information./

“… normal. Pretend we're not there!”

James, having apparently noticed her being distracted, whispered some directions to her. They simply had to walk next to each other around the city, and look like they were enjoying themselves.

Easier said then done. Lily kept on overthinking everything. The filming crew repeatedly had to tell them to redo this or that, because she had walked to stiffly or because her smile hadn't seemed genuine. During the fifth take, James suddenly pulled on her hand and dragged her towards a shop front filled to the brim with plants, showing it to her with big hand gestures. There was a metal ladder around which was growing a plant resembling ivy resting against the wall, and cement pots overflowing with colourful flowers.

James was truly good at acting spontaneous. It made her feel less anxious about the whole thing. At least they weren't both awkward puppets once the camera started rolling. She really hoped she would get used to it soon. Lily walked towards a stand displaying cacti and succulents, her back to the camera. She figured it would always look more natural if her facial expression couldn't betray her. James came behind her and circled her waist with his arms. Before she could tell her self not to, she put her hands on his, turning her head towards him and smiling brightly. He blushed. That made her feel a little more confident, so she turned around in his arms, putting her arms around him as well. Her turning around made her realize they had been much closer than she'd imagined. Nevertheless, she stayed where she was, going as far as resting her forehead against his. Maybe it was because she was studying to become a doctor, or because she paid a lot of attention to the man in front of her, but she noticed James' breathing had quickened slightly. Before she could get lost in his eyes like a girl in a freaking _romance novel_ , she heard Noelle's shrill voice telling the cameramen to cut.

“Perfect! Now we just need a few shots of you kissing in front of this fountain and we'll leave you two alone!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hoped you liked it. This chapter was a little uneventful, I guess. But I really like their conversation in the museum. artist!James is an idea I really like. Please please comment :)


	11. Playing with fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking around Nice together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy I hope you're all well. I noticed I reached 10k words with the last chapter I posted. That's crazy! I know it may not seem like much, but it's the first time I try writing a longer fic so it's a pretty cool milestone for me. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. This one is pretty fun, I think.

The kissing shots were awkward. But at least it felt so impersonal that James didn't have to worry about his feelings. He was too concentrated on angling his head at precisely 30 degrees or stroking her cheek without messing up her hair or whatever other direction they were throwing at them to think about the fact that he was kissing Lily. At the end though, he did notice her red kiss-stained lips. _I did that_ , he thought. Smiling at her to diffuse the awkwardness, he turned to face Noelle and the others. He took Lily's hand and they said their goodbyes, waving at the departing film makers.

 

The walk was much more pleasant once the tv people left. It was a beautiful sunny day, and James was really enjoying the warm Mediterranean climate. Lily, on the other hand, kept fanning herself with her hands and complaining about inhumane living conditions. It was all rather endearing. Her cheeks remained red throughout the whole afternoon, and James became distracted on several occasions by small sweat droplets running down her neck. However, what was truly hard to watch, was Lily eating ice cream. She had insisted they stop to buy them both ice creams, grimacing when he had picked a lemon sorbet because _who prefers fruit to chocolate?_ She was now eating said chocolate ice cream, sitting next to him on a blue metal bench, and if seeing her lick her ice cream cone wasn't suggestive enough, she kept sighing in delight every few licks. James was struggling not to think about it, but _come on_ , how was he supposed to not think about it when the woman he was into was practically moaning right next to him? He almost jumped out of his skin when Lily put her hand on his knee, asking if he wanted to walk further or stay there for a while.

Lily was having way too much fun. Maybe she should have felt guilty, but seeing James so flustered was quickly becoming her favourite activity. James wasn't immune to her charms after all. Maybe the kiss from yesterday had simply been too soon. She grinned when James started to cough, deciding to drop the act a little. Give the chap some time to breathe.

They continued walking around once they were done with the ice cream. James insisted to take pictures of Lily in front of every pretty view and she made him take selfies instead, or ask a stranger to take the picture a few times, so that they would both appear in it. She didn't even have to think about smiling when she heard James hold his breath every time she leaned towards him. She really thought he would get used to it at some point, but no. It seemed it surprised him more every time she did it.

After the sixth time, though, James apparently got caught up in the same game. She couldn't ignore the goosebumps on her skin when he put both hands on her waist. And she didn't miss his fucking _ravenous_ smile when she looked at him. They promptly separated when the man they had asked to take the picture came back towards them, clearing his throat to get their attention. He looked like he couldn't wait to walk away. That did not dissuade James from continuing to play their little game. Every time he managed to make Lily blush, he would get the most self-satisfied smirk on his face, and she craved to find out what it tasted like.

But Lily was nothing if not competitive. They spent the rest of the afternoon making innocently suggestive comments, and kissing the other on the cheek while they were taking a selfie. James gave back as good as he got, and Lily didn't feel too hot only because of the sun now.

 

They walked until it was time to get back to the hotel. They had to get ready for a night out, because the trip included seats to the opera. When James had seen the words on the timetable, he had groaned and proceeded to pout for an hour, which Lily should not have found attractive. He apparently had seen this opera once already and did not seem eager to reiterate the experience. Lily was intrigued though. She had never been to the opera. In her mind, it was part of the fancy, rich people things she didn't have access to while growing up.

They took the bus to get back to the hotel. It wasn't a very pleasant experience. The vehicle was completely overcrowded, and it felt like it had its own atmosphere that somehow managed to be even hotter than outside.

To distract themselves from the heat, they looked at the pictures they had taken together that afternoon. Lily made him promise to send them to her once they had access to wifi. James played along when she switched his background image to one of them making funny faces in front of a flowerbed in the _Promenade du pavillon_ , nodding when she said it was more realistic.

When she asked him about his friends, he launched into a story about their school days. It sounded like something out of a story book: a boarding school in a castle, surrounded by a luscious park, a freaking _lake_. He told her about the time they convinced a teacher they absolutely had to get out of class because Peter was allergic to the wool sweater the girl next to him was wearing.

“And he let all of you go? That doesn't even make any sense.”

“It was still more likely than the time Sirius pretended to have a heart attack during Latin. He was in the drama club. The bastard was _good_.”

Lily threw her head back, laughing uncontrollably.

“God, my mum will love you.”

Lily tried not to show her surprise but it seemed she had failed when she heard James' quick intake of breath. Or maybe he had realised by himself what he had just said.

“ _Would_ love you, I mean. If you were ever to meet her. By chance. But you probably won't. Which is fine. Normal, really. It's probably the likeliest option...”

Lily stopped his rambling by putting a hand on his forearm. “I'd love to meet your mum. Just because we're going back to England doesn't mean we can't stay friends, right?”

“Friends.”, he repeated. “That'd be nice. “ Lily hoped she wasn't imagining the disappointment in his features.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun imagining James and Lily competing with each other at who would make the other more flustered. I feel like it's something they would do. Don't you? Please leave me some kudos if you enjoyed and comments really make a writer's day, I promise. Goodbye!


	12. Hot-headed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting into a fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY. I just got really busy + I had no idea what to write. If I ever disappear like that again, feel free to message me here through the comments here on on tumblr (araniaexumae). Special thanks to Mia for the encouragement. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Taking the bus turned out to be a terrible idea. Not only was the bus packed and much too hot, it _didn't freaking move_. They got stuck in traffic and Lily was getting more and more anxious by the second.

“We never should have taken the bus!” She complained. “This is taking forever!”

“Relax, Lily. We'll get there in time.” James was displaying his typical _everything-is-alright_ demeanour. Honestly, tt was starting to get on Lily's nerves.

“Don't tell me to relax! You don't know anything. Did you know we were going to get stuck on this bus? No! You didn't!” She pointed an accusatory finger at him and she might have been a good head shorter than him but the way she was staring him down still made James want to disappear.

“Precisely! We couldn't have known! So it won't be our fault if we don't make it on time.” He tried to argue.

“Theatres don't let you into the room if you're late! I don't want to miss. And the tickets are already paid for...”

“Who cares? We didn't have to pay for those.”

“Of course you'd say that! You're so fucking _entitled,_ you know. Well get this: not everyone has parents who are loaded and spoil them and don't raise them properly...”

“Don't talk about parents! You don't know anything about them! So what if they're rich? _Ooh the rich kids are so mean._ ” He mocked. “How dare they be born in a well-off family?”

“I didn't say that.”

“That's what you meant.”

“You don't listen to anything I say!” She was fuming and it was scary, and a little glorious, to look at.

“I don't listen? You don't listen!” Okay, pointing the finger back was slightly immature but James felt they were well past immature by now.

Lily's stare moved from him to something over his shoulder before snapping back to him.

“James!” She yelled.

“What now?”

“We've missed our stop!”

 

 

“Do we really have to run there?” James shouted at Lily who was walking as fast as her admittedly short legs allowed her.

Lily didn't look at him but she stopped in her tracks so she must have heard him. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited before he had reached her before walking again.

“We're too late anyway.”

She didn't reply. James was torn between being thankful she had waited and regretting having said anything. At least when they weren't next to each other, they had an excuse not to talk.

James Potter didn't deal well with silence. Growing up as an only child in a big manor, he had always tried to fill the house with laughter. He used to ask his parents to play with him whenever they were home and he would invite his friends over as often as he could. He had been incredibly happy when Sirius came to live with them. Obviously, his best friend finally getting away from his abusive parents was the main reason, but having a permanent playmate was an added bonus. James simply thrived on noise.

That is why he was currently racking his brain, hopelessly searching for an excuse to say something and break the overpowering silence.

“I'm sorry we missed the opera. I know you really wanted to go.”

She didn't answer right away.

“It's not your fault.” Lily eventually admitted. She still didn't seem like she was ready to forgive him.

The silence returned. James distracted himself by hitting a small rock with his feet when he walked, making it roll and tumble in front of him on the sidewalk.

 

 

They were sitting against opposite walls of the room, pretending not to stare. It was pointless, really. Both were fully aware of what they were doing and that the other knew. It was easier to pretend they weren't so damned attracted to each other. Not when they were mad at each other.  
  
"I guess we don't know that much about each other." James said eventually.

Lily didn't reply. She made a small sound, acknowledging that she had heard.

"Wanna change that? " She finally met his eyes and her gaze was curious, challenging him to continue.

"Or did you pick me just for the eye candy?"

That got a smile out of her. James thought he really wanted to do it again.

"Well, to be perfectly honest: Yes. But I was piss drunk so can you really blame me?"

He grinned. "I really don't. But now we're both here, might as well get to know each other. So, difficult childhood?"

"You don't beat around the bush, do you?", he shook his head earnestly, "No, I wouldn't say difficult. We weren't rich, but we always had what we needed." Lily got a far-off look in her eyes. "Our house was small, but cozy. It was my favorite place in the world. It always smelled warm. Petunia and I -she's my older sister- we spent so much time in the backyard. There was a swing and we would just play and push each other higher and higher. She'd always get mad at me for pushing too much. I loved that swing." The look turned sadder. She scoffed and shook her head, as if to clear her head.

"Anyway. We grew up. We stopped playing. "

James wasn't sure what to respond. He was scared to hurt her feelings again.

"You grew apart then?"

Her mouth twisted in a sad little smile and James thought that someone as radiant should never have to make that expression.

"You could say that. Enough talking about me." He wouldn't have minded talking about her all night. "You said you were an only child?"

"Yes. Almost." She tilted her head a little to the right. He paused, searching for his words. "My parents kind of adopted my best friend when we were sixteen. His family situation was... complicated."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks. I'm glad he got out. You don't choose your family. But you can always grow up and pick a new one." he told her with a reassuring smile.

"I guess that's what Petunia did." that smile was back, the one that looked lonely and sad and hurt. James hated himself for picking such a terrible conversation subject. God, he was such an idiot.

"She grew up and stopped spending time with me. She found herself a boyfriend and decided I wasn't good enough anymore. She's married now. I only got invited because mom forced her to."

James got up and crossed the room to get to her side. The room really wasn't that large so he got there in three strides. He sat down next to her, slowly. Delicately. He felt a bit awkward, folding his too long limbs to fit next to her. She was looking at him again, eyes wide. They were so _green_. She looked a little like a scared animal and he didn't want to scare her away. As if sensing his feelings, she raised her chin up defiantly. Indeed, Lily didn't seem like the type to enjoy showing fear. Still, James tried as much as he could for his stare to convey that _i_ _t was okay_. He took her hand in his.

She threaded her fingers through his and didn't let go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was worth the wait :)  
> I'll try to update sooner than in a month (but I don't want to promise anything because my studies are my priority). I'll do my best! Have a nice day/night.


	13. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you're all doing well. Enjoy this fun little chapter.

Lily was warm and she did _not_ want to move. This was due to the fact that it was morning and she was in bed. It also had a lot to do with James' arm surrounding her and holding her to him.  
She felt they had really bonded the night before. Before last night, she would have said she wouldn't mind sleeping with James Potter. Now, she would say she really wouldn't mind getting to keep him forever. The only problem remained in the fact that even though they had talked, they had still avoided the topic of what they were.  
Lily lied awake for a while, trying to remember today's schedule. She could see the white sheet of paper lying on the ground a few feet away from the bed, but there was no way she was getting out of this bed.  
"Hey there." James' voice was clear, like he hadn't just barely woken up.  
"Hi." The same couldn't be said for Lily. She coughed a little to clear her throat.  
"Have you been awake long?" She asked. He shrugged, his arm moving up her back.  
"Around an hour, I think. I didn't want to wake you."  
"You were 100% correct." She congratulated him with a smile. He  grinned back.  
"Not a morning person then?"  
"Not the slightest. I only woke up before you yesterday because I wasn't used to the hotel yet. I always sleep a little less when I'm somewhere new."  
"I can sleep pretty much anywhere. I guess sharing a room with three very loud friends does that to you."  
They lay in silence for a while. James started tracing little circles on her back with his fingers. Lily found herself tucking her head back on his shoulder. The change in position resulted in a ray of sunshine falling on her face. She sighed in bliss.  
"Do you know what we're doing today?" he asked her.  
"I'm not sure. I think we're going to the beach."  
"Yeah, I think you might be right. Ready to see me in swim trunks?" He wiggled his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes.  
"I've seen you shirtless. You're shirtless right now. It's you who should be worried."  
"I'm mostly looking forward to it." She pinched his arm as punishment for his cheekiness, but mostly ended up flustered at how nice his arms felt.

After a while, James convinced Lily to get out of bed and go down to the breakfast room, before they got ready for the day.

 

Looking back on it, James realized Lily had been right. He had not been ready to see her in a bathing suit. She was wearing a dark blue bikini, with one of those retro high wasted bottom pieces and he had practically started salivating the moment she had taken her dress off. She threw her head down the same way Sirius did when he tied his hair back. _It's to avoid bumps,_ he would always say when he met James' amused stare. On Lily though, it didn't look so amusing. Sexy was the first word that came to James' mind. He took the opportunity to stare at the back of her neck. _So_ _many freckles._  
She threw her head back up and pulled on her ponytail. Then, she took a white tube of sunscreen out of her beach bag.  
James snorted when he saw the label. "Fifty plus ! Are you sure that'll be enough?"  
She tried to hit his chest with the tube but he intercepted it, taking it from her and holding it above his head. She scoffed, shaking her head in disbelief.  
"Well if you hadn't noticed, I'm very white." she said, crossing her arms over her chest and pretending not to be admiring his dark golden skin.  
"Oh really?" James smirked again and Lily swore that damned expression was permanently itched on his face. He jerked his chin up toward her.  
"Turn around.", he urged. She narrowed her eyes at him.  
"Why?" He didn't answer, instead putting his hands on her shoulders and making her face the other way.  
She gasped at the sound the cap of the tube popping open when she realized what he was planning. The moment his hands touched her back, she pretty much stopped breathing. She let him massage her back wordlessly, eventually releasing the breath she had been holding. Despite trying to do it as discreetly as possible, she heard him chuckle. Deciding to beat him at his own game, she started to breathe a little more noticeably, adding quiet little whimpers only he would be able to hear - she wasn't an animal, there were kids on this beach- when he would hit a particularly sensitive spot. She heard his own breathing getting a little laboured and smiled to herself.

After convincing James that he needed to put sunscreen too and proceeding to put it on his back as slowly as she could, Lily grabbed his hand and raced off towards the sea, running until her feet touched the water, when she stopped suddenly.  
" _Fuck_. Isn't the Mediterranean sea supposed to be warm?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked it. Have a nice day!


	14. Sunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach day!

James managed to convince Lily that it really wasn't that  cold and to just get in the water already. They spent the morning splashing around in the water, challenging each other to races and pulling the other underwater to slow them down, even though  _ that's cheating, James. _

Then they went back to their towels, a pink one for Lily and a white one for James which he had most definitely stolen - borrowed - from the hotel, if the embroidered letters were anything to go by.  _ I had to have forgotten something. Just be glad it wasn't deodorant. _

After eating the sandwiches they had bought on the way there, Lily spent the afternoon basking in the glorious French sun, which, she admitted, was pretty phenomenal when you didn't have to run around in it. Instead she lied on her beach towel for hours, finally finding the time to read the book Dorcas had lent her. She only got up once, after much begging on James' part, to come and admire his sandcastle. She had to admit it was pretty impressive work. She hid her smile when two young siblings approached him shyly, the girl asking James for tips on sandcastle building. He went over to where they were building their own and help with shaping the towers. He explained the importance of a good foundation, making sure both children had understood. He really was meant for teaching. Lily didn't know if it was some stupid evolutionary phenomenon that made the vision of James with children so appealing, but she ignored it. 

Unfortunately, they eventually had to leave the beach. They were, again, expected to get ready for an evening event. One they wouldn't miss this time, because it was taking place a two-minute's walk away from the hotel. 

Lily took a few final shots of James in front of his  _ sand masterpiece - would you really call that a simple castle? _ \- and they made their way to the main road. 

  
  


Mary changed the group chat name to  _ still alive, Lil? _

Marlene changed the group chat name to  _ shagged him yet? _

Dorcas created a poll:  **do you reckon she shagged him**

Marlene voted yes. 

Dorcas voted yes. 

Lily to  _ shagged him yet?  _ : no

Dorcas to  _ shagged him yet?  _ : youre not alive then? Cause he shagged you too hard

Marlene to  _ shagged him yet?  _ : ;) 

Lily to  _ shagged him _ yet? : no

Mary voted yes. 

Lily changed the group chat name to  _ why do I even bother _

  
  


Lily was wearing a ridiculously short dress. Just ridiculous. James had never been one for dresscodes at school, because why would a woman not be allowed to wear what she wanted, but it was getting a little hard to breathe. 

She smiled knowingly when they were in the elevator and James kept adjusting his tie. Since he was so concentrated on not looking at her, she allowed herself a long stare. He really did look good in a suit. Lily felt confident tonight. By now they were both aware that they were into each other. She just had to give it a little nudge. 

 

Noelle made a direct beeline for them when they entered the reception room. "James, honey, you look so dashing. And Lily, how are you? I'm loving that dress!"

James silently agreed. 

"Are you ready to be filmed?", she asked. "Or do you want to chat with the other guests first?" 

Lily looked at James to make sure he was on board. "The sooner, the better, right  _ honey _ ?" 

As atrocious as the nickname sounded in Noelle's mouth, Lily had a way of making anything sound sexy. She left to go to the area Noelle had pointed to, and James followed behind -  _ like a lost puppy,  _ Sirius would say _. _

"So what did you do today? " Noelle asked for the sake of the camera, as if she didn't know by heart the timetable they had been assigned. 

"We went to the beach. The weather was really great! We really don't get much of that in England."

Like the other times, Lily let James take the lead, instead deciding to cling to his arm and smile at the camera. James wished he had something to grip onto for support. He regretted refusing the champagne glass he had been offered earlier. 

"I usually don't like hot temperatures but I have to admit it was nice.", Lily jumped in to fill the silence. It seemed she had gotten over her initial shyness in front of the camera. She even threw in a wink and added "Sometimes getting a little sweaty can be nice." 

If James had had a champagne glass at hand, he would have finished it right there. Maybe it would have hidden his reaction. As thin as the flutes were, it still would have offered a welcomed distraction. Then again, he probably would have choked on it. 

They cut the shots there. Noelle congratulated Lily on her newfound boldness and threw in a wink of her own. She said they probably wouldn't get a better take than this. Thank god because James could not have handled anything more. He all but ran towards the buffet to grab one of those aforementioned flutes. 

Lily joined him and threw him a conspiratorial look.

"The marauders, is what it was? What do you say, we grab a bottle and get out of here?"

 

James could have kissed her right then and there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> I probably won't manage but I'm hoping to wrap up this story in the next two weeks. After that, I'll basically be studying non stop so it'll be hard to write. I'll do my best not to keep you waiting for too long! On the meantime, you know comments keep me going ;)  
> Have a nice day!


	15. Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Champagne makes Lily do what she wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter so soon, you say? I know. I'm proud of me too ^^ I read it over only once so I hope there aren't any mistakes. I hope you enjoy it! (hint: you probably will)

He didn't.

He simply smiled, showing off his slightly crooked teeth. He had actually worn braces as a child but a certain incident involving a very furious goat, a balloon, a bedside table, and his front teeth had erased months of work. He didn't mind: it showed character.

Lily looked around, locating where the bottles were being stored. She noticed a waiter coming into the room through white double doors and turned back to James, raising her eyebrows. “Shall we?”

He offered her his arm and she looped hers through it, pulling him towards the doors.

“What do we do if we get got?” She asked, not sounding even remotely worried.

“I never get caught.”

That was a blatant lie. The look she gave him indicated she didn't believe it for one second.

She pushed through the left door and pulled him inside.

Finding the bottles was easy enough. There were about 15 of them lined up on a metal counter. Lily grabbed one swiftly and was about to go back out when the door moved again. The door was being pushed towards them so that they were hidden from the person behind it, which gave James a few seconds for a backup plan. He had always been a quick thinker. He pulled Lily to him, hiding the cold bottle between their stomachs. Seeming to understand his plan, Lily wrapped the arm that wasn't holding the champagne around his shoulder and threaded her hand through his hair. She pulled once. _It's more convincing_ , she mouthed. James smirked. _Sure_ , he mouthed back, before hiding his face in her neck. She felt him tug his head back up, gasping loudly.

“Oh, sorry.” She giggled. “We were just looking for a little privacy.”

The waiter didn't seem phased. Couples getting a little too handsy were probably part of his routine by now. James risked a quick kiss to her lips, just enough time to slip the bottle under his jacket, before leaving the room with Lily in tow, still giggling apologetically.

 

 

“Be honest: exactly how many people did you ask to _fall in love with you and go to France_?”, James asked, making air quotes  with his hands. The champagne bottle lay empty beside them, his tie wrapped around it, completely forgotten. 

“Only you.”

“Liar.”

He stared at her, daring her to admit it. She just stared back, her big green eyes always so mesmerizing. 

“I would never lie to you.” Her voice was clear and honest and he wanted to drink her in. 

“Cross my heart and hope to die.”, she added, and her smiled started to fade. “Petunia used to say that.” 

Desperate to change her mind, James said the first thing that came to mind. “Wanna play a game?”

She lit up again.

“What game?”

“I don't know. Do you have a deck of cards?”

“No.”

“Crap. Peter took mine and still hasn't brought it back. _Traitor_.” 

“Can't you think of a game that doesn't involve cards?”

James thought it over for a while, biting on his  lower  lip.

“Do you wanna do dares?” 

Not one to back up from a challenge, James nodded.

Her smile should have come with a warning.

She dared him to open the window and shout something in French. Unfortunately, the only things he remembered from his childhood lessons or Padfoot's bragging were  _bonjour_ or  _voulez-vous coucher avec moi_ , so he ended up saying the latter, ignoring the judgemental stare from the elderly man crossing the road just a few floors down.

He dared her to  pretend that the bed's headboard was a tightrope and to walk on it, but she vetoed i t on account of not wanting to move.

“You can't veto a dare.” 

“I do what I want.” She said so stubbornly, and any other time he would have been intimidated by her sheer conviction, but the alcohol in her blood made her stumble over the words and she was just s _o damn adorable_. 

“Oh really?” He asked, raising his eyebrows.

She slid her leg over his so that she  was straddling his lap, her hands on each side of his head. 

“Really.” She put her forehead against his, laughing when he mumbled _finally._

And then she kissed him. It wasn't for the camera or to piss off Noelle or for the sake of anyone but him. She kissed him because she wanted to. She wanted _him_ and god he wanted her so bad. He put his hands on her waist to pull her closer. There was  so much space between them. T oo  damn  much. She smiled against his lips, tugging  on his hair.

“I've wanted to do that for a while.”, she admitted. 

“What, the hair?” He asked, catching his breath.

“Amongst other things.” 

And she went back to kissing him. Her hands left his hair to travel along his shoulders, before slipping between them to undo the buttons of his shirt. Attempt to, rather. She started laughing, and  he couldn't help smiling . She really was golden. He undid the buttons himself, and she thanked him by kissing his neck,  biting at his collarbone and starting to laugh again. He kissed her, grabbing her bottom lip between his own.  She pulled away.

“I have condoms.” Lily said, as if she was just commenting the weather. He would have teased her for bringing condoms to a totally platonic,it's-just-a-fake-relationship trip, but he felt himself sober up.

“Lily, I don't want to do this tonight. We're both drunk and I don't want us to regret this.”

“We wouldn't.” She assured him.

“Honestly Lil, you're a total lightweight.”

“I am _not_.” She hiccuped the next second, and sighed in frustration. “Okay, maybe I am. Kissing is okay, though?” She asked, her big eyes pulling him in again.

He put his hand on his chin, furrowing his eyebrows. “Okay is not the first word that comes to my mind. Brilliant,  amazing, marvelous, prodigious...”

She kissed him to shut him up.

It worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing kissing scenes was a little awkward. I hope it wasn't like that reading it. Tell me what you thought?


	16. Lovebirds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very fluffy happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys. The last chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Of course, it had to rain on the last day. James woke up to the sound of it, opening his eyes to see a mess of red curls on his chest. He took in the room around them, smiling at Lily's shoes that were placed the furthest away from each other.  _ How had they even gotten so far? _ His tie was still wrapped around the champagne bottle, and the timetable was folded into a paper plane. It was a great evening to remember. The paper plane wasn't the memory he was the most fond of, though. He rubbed his hand along Lily’s back, half to make sure she really was there, half hoping it would wake her up. He froze when he thought about how drunk she had been last night.  _ What if she didn't remember their kiss? _ She was clearly interested in him, he didn't doubt it anymore, but would he have to make a move again ? She had made the first move last night, and James had been immensely grateful. As Sirius loved to remind him, he had no game. Thinking of Sirius’ game, he remembered that once he was back home, he had to ask about him and Remus. Or maybe he should pretend to be oblivious.  _ What would be the most awkward for them?  _

Lily stirred, groaning softy and putting her arm over her eyes. They stayed in silence for a while, Lily slowly waking up, James internally freaking out. He lifted himself up to sit against the headboard. After what felt like hours, he cleared his throat. 

“Hi.” 

She opened her eyes slowly and again he was struck by the green of them.  _ How could someone so beautiful exist  _ and  _ like him back? _

“Hey.” 

“How’s your head? “

She groaned again and the sound of it shouldn't have turned James on. “Ugh I'm so hungover. How much did I drink yesterday?” 

“Not that much, honestly. You are simply a lightweight.” He decided teasing was the best route to go in case she had forgotten. Then, not being able to hold it in any longer, he asked, attempting to sound nonchalant.

“Hey, do you by any chance remember last night? “

She raised her eyebrows and lifted herself with her arms to sit with her feet tucked under her, facing him. “Well I remember the champagne. I remember the dares...” She turned her head to the right. “Is there anything else I  _ should  _ remember?” 

James tried to feign indifference, but he knew his disappointment was probably written all over his face. His mother always said it was one of his best qualities but in that moment he really wished it wasn't. 

Then, Lily burst into laughter, throwing her head back. James stopped moving, not understanding any of what was going on. Lily took his face in her hands and looked him in the eye. “I remember everything, you idiot.” 

James barely had the time to release the breath he had been holding before she kissed him. 

  
  
  


Lily voted yes on the poll  **reckon she shagged him yet**

Mary to  _ Meryl Streep is our queen _ : !!! 

Dorcas to  _ Meryl Streep is our queen _ : I FUCKING KNEW IT

Lily to  _ Meryl Streep is our queen _ : jk

Lily to  _ Meryl Streep is our queen _ : I did not

Mary to  _ Meryl Streep is our queen _ : Lily you can't do stuff like that

Lily to  _ Meryl Streep is our queen _ : we made out tho

Marlene to  _ Meryl Streep is our queen _ : boring

Marlene to  _ Meryl Streep is our queen _ : you made me check my phone for a kiss?? 

Marlene to  _ Meryl Streep is our queen _ : I want my money back 

Lily to  _ Meryl Streep is our queen _ : you literally did not pay anything to read this

Lily to  _ Meryl Streep is our queen _ : I know for a fact you use your creepy neighbour’s wifi

Marlene to  _ Meryl Streep is our queen _ : it's not my fault he is crazy about me

Dorcas to  _ Meryl Streep is our queen _ : you wink every time we see him in the elevator 

Marlene to  _ Meryl Streep is our queen _ : you know you're the only one for me Dork

Dorcas to  _ Meryl Streep is our queen _ : <3

Mary to  _ Meryl Streep is our queen _ : shut up I wanna hear what happened with James 

Dorcas to  _ Meryl Streep is our queen _ : no need

Dorcas to  _ Meryl Streep is our queen _ : she probably just got drunk and kissed him

Lily to  _ Meryl Streep is our queen _ : ... 

Lily to  _ Meryl Streep is our queen _ : how am I so predictable 

Marlene to  _ Meryl Streep is our queen _ : cause youre a freaking lightweight 

  
  
  


The rain showed no sign of stopping so they tried to borrow an umbrella from the hotel reception. Of course,  all the umbrellas they had were pink with hearts on them and  _ matchmakin _ written all over them. Deciding to forgo the umbrella, James and Lily went out on a walk around the old port. This time, James didn't hesitate before taking Lily’s hand in his. 

“So… last day together. Um I mean, here. Last day here. Together in France.” He stumbled on his words, trying to correct what he had said. 

“You live in London yeah? Where?” 

“Notting Hill.”

She laughed. “My sister will be so jealous of me for landing a rich boyfriend.”

“I knew you were only using me for my money.” 

“Don't be stupid, James. I'm using you for your body.” 

“Well you did pick me for it, didn't you? “

Lily slapped his arm with the hand that wasn't in his. “Shut up.” 

She had meant it as a joke but they slipped into a comfortable silence, looking at the boats, James swinging their joined hands between them. 

He stopped walking suddenly. 

“Wait. You called me your boyfriend.” His grin could have stopped the rain. 

Lily turned towards him, taking his other hand. “Don't make me regret it.” 

  
  
  


“Will you - stop”, Lily kept being interrupted by James, “kissing me? “

A smirk appeared on James’ face. “Nope.” he leaned back down to meet her lips. “Now that I know I can, I am never not kissing you again.”

She rolled her eyes at him but still threaded her hands through the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him to her. 

He was a good head taller than her so she had to lift herself on her tiptoes to meet him. He put his hands on her waist and she kept herself from laughing. If he discovered that she was ticklish, she would never hear the end of it.

She let her hands explore his shoulders, gasping into his mouth when he bit her lip.

“All right lovebirds. You're up! “

Lily and James separated quickly, shoving the other away. James accidentally pushed Lily’s elbow against the wall. 

They had completely forgotten about the video crew filming Alice and Frank. They were next and were supposed to be practicing their goodbyes to the viewers,  _ like this show would ever have any _ , Lily thought. 

She hid her face against James’ chest, closing her eyes and enjoying one last moment of peace.

She looked up at him. “Do we really have to do it?”

James shrugged.

“Pretending im madly in love with you? I can think of worse things.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank @youblitheringidiot for all her encouragement. I'm so greatful I met you through this story, Mia. You are an amazing writer and friend. And to everyone who read this story, thank you so much. I am really proud of myself for writing this story until the end and that's partly thanks to your comments and support. Please tell me your thoughts on this story and tell me what you'd like to read next!


End file.
